1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to securing table tops, and more particularly to a robust fastener for securing a table top against an underside table rim to provide an inlaid table top table.
2. Related Art
Conventional outdoor furniture of the type intended for use on decks and patios are very popular. Manufacturers of outdoor patio furniture are constantly called upon to offer new innovative designs that provide practical, comfortable products to the consumer. Manufacturers on one hand are interested in offering innovative and fresh designs, but are also interested in reducing manufacturing cost by simplifying and reducing the time to manufacture the outdoor patio furniture.
As the outdoor patio furniture industry has developed, a popular feature for patio tables is to provide a fresh table top design. However, providing a table top design can add substantial cost to the patio table. What is needed is a table top design that is simple to manufacture, aesthetically pleasing, and robust enough to withstand shipping the table around the world.